


The Fall of Lions

by MorisStories



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Future, Anxiety, Character Death, Flashbacks, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Post-War, Smut, So much angst, Voltron loses, a/b/o dynamics, one sided pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorisStories/pseuds/MorisStories
Summary: The war is lost, the lions are gone, and the paladins have fallen. Keith is left to pick up the pieces with Lotor at his side, leading the remnants of the BoM and the rebels. Will they succeed this time? Is Keith the only living paladin?-CURRENTLY ON HIATUS CAUSE I HATE IT THANKS-





	1. Unbalanced

_His team lay around him, motionless. Lions nowhere to be seen. There’s shouting._

   No.

_A flash of purple lightning in the corner of his eye, the groaning of metal, dirt beneath his hands mixed with blood._

   No, please.

_Their leader, fearless, takes the final blow. He’s gasping, bionic hand flickering, eyes returning to their steely grey._

   Shiro.

_His eyes scan the area and land on Keith, bleeding and dying._

   Shiro!

_He gives a sad, tired smile, and collapses._

   “SHIRO!” Keith screams, pawing at his bed sheets as he lurches upright. He’s shaking and sweating. A dream - no - a memory. Keith chokes out a quiet sob and holds his head as tears sting his eyes. It’s been nearly a decade and the nightmares continue to plague him. He’d watched them fall, all of them, as the Witch Haggar used Shiro as her own personal weapon. She’d spied on them through his eyes and they hadn’t even realized it.

   No.

   One person did: Lance. Lance knew and no one listened. Not even Keith. In the end, they’d fallen, and Keith hated himself every day after waking up on the Blade’s ship.

   He sucks in a shuddering breath as he digs his nails into his scalp, trying to bring himself down before the impending panic attack. It’s been nearly a decade and he doesn’t even know if his friends are alive. How could they be? The battle was a massacre, and with Shiro taken from them, they couldn't form Voltron. No Voltron, no victory. Keith’s heart thuds against his chest as he focuses his breathing, trying to still his thoughts.

   A knock startles him as a voice calls through the door, “Master Keith, is everything alright?”

   “Fine.” Keith croaks out, wiping his face, running a hand over the scar on his left eye. After another few minutes, his breath stabilizes. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and hesitates, staring at his left leg blearily. The lines in the bionic limb glide smoothly together as he raises it and settles it back down. Shiro. Keith shakes his head and sighs before standing, and takes a few short strides to his en suite bathroom. He ignores the mirror - not wanting to gaze upon his withered, tired appearance - and steps into the shower. The warm water eases the tension already building in his shoulders and he tilts his face into the spray, letting it push his long raven hair down his back.

   He sighs, finally feeling relaxed, and he runs through the meetings for the day in his head; battle plans with the remaining rebel forces, blueprints for a new Marmora base, training new Blade recruits. When the water begins to run cold, Keith steps out of the shower and dries himself, catching a glance of his reflection. His eyes are tired, the dark bags there showing an age not his own, the scar over his eye somewhat hidden by strands of his hair, purple Galra marks rising up his cheeks, over his shoulder, and coming together in the middle of his back. Keith tenses and turns away. In his eyes, he is flawed. Scars covering his body from the many battles he endured, a leg that is not his, markings that give away his alien heritage - it’s not him.

   Out of the bathroom, he strides over to his closet and dons the Blade suit. It hasn’t changed much in the recent years, and for that he’s thankful. The familiarity of it comforts him. He straps the Luxite blade to his lower back and walks out of the room, greeting one of the guards there, and heads down toward the bridge of the Marmora ship. His footsteps echo through the halls, the ship eerily quiet with the lack of Blades. The lack of anyone, for that matter. With Voltron gone, the rebels and Blades scattered to avoid destruction by the Galra Empire.

   “You’re late.” Keith looks up to see Lotor standing at the center console, arms held behind his back. He looks particularly worse-for-ware with his short haircut and a new set of blaster scars across his palid cheek.

   “Nightmare.”

   Lotor hums as Keith stands before him, “Let us get to business then.”

   “The new base should be our first priority.” Keith states, pulling up a holographic blueprint from the console. “It’ll be here -” he points, “ - in the Trygax System. Close to the Empire, but easily unnoticed amid the cluster of asteroids there. I’ve heard word of new rebels popping up in that quadrant, though the source worries me.”

   “We can’t be taking in every ‘rebel’ we see. Not unless you want to be infiltrated like last time.”

   “Thanks for the reminder.”

   Lotor crosses his arms and stares at the blueprints a moment before pointing to a tiny section in the center, “What is this?”

   “Something I was able to snatch from the Empire a few years ago.”

   Lotor waits for further explanation, but none comes from the younger man in front of him. He sighs and scratches his chin, minding the fresh scars there, “Where are we to get the materials for this base?”

   The Blade leader smirks, “The Olkari.”

   “The Olkari?” Lotor shouts, clearly in shock, “I thought they had been wiped out?”

   Keith nods, “I thought so, too. Apparently they’ve been hiding in the Griggon System, for who knows how long. I was able to receive a message from them a few months back, while you were attempting to infiltrate the Empire.” The screen displays an Olkari describing their precarious situation among the dying solar system. “They need our assistance with getting off the planet they've been stranded on. They've done well with the plant life there, but there's only so much you can do before the collapse of a star.”

   “Why have we not gone to them yet?” Lotor asks, an edge to his voice that makes Keith glance up at him and scowl.

   “Because we were waiting for you to return. I cannot work the Teludav.”

   The ex-emperor grits his teeth and casts his eyes downward, “My apologies.” he grumbles.

   Keith hums and swipes away the blueprints and the video from the Olkari before walking toward the front of the ship. As always, space is dark. Empty. “We leave immediately. Prepare the rest of the ship for a jump into the Griggon System.” He turns from the inky expanse and pulls his hair up, leaving several locks to cover his eye. He starts to make his way off the bridge when he feels Lotor clasp a hand around his wrist.

   “Keith, I can see in your eyes you need to talk. Can I help?” It’s a soft, genuine question, not one Keith receives from many people - least of all Lotor.

   “I'm just tired.” He says tersely, pulling his wrist away with a jerk, “I don't need your sympathy.”

   Lotor watches the Blade’s leader walk away without another word. He sighs and takes his place at the center of the bridge to power them into a wormhole, a knot settling deep in his chest..

 

* * *

 

 

_“Keith, we’re here.”_

   The young man looks up from scattered pages across a desk with a sigh and pushes out of the chair. He makes his way back to the bridge to oversee the landing. The planet is small, smaller than he originally thought, and it's hanging precariously close to the dying star. When it implodes, the planet will be demolished with it. Already arcs of flame and gas strike the planet’s upper atmosphere. They must hurry. Keith directs his crew to land near the Olkari outpost, passing through the dark clouds and into the near darkness below. The landing is less than easy but they touch down and Keith and Lotor, as well as a few other Blade members, step out of the ship with their masks up. The area is lit by Olkari-crafted machines, though only enough to see the outpost and roughly five feet from its base.

   An Olkari waves in greeting from the entrance, “Welcome, Blade of Marmora.” they say. “Please, follow me. We have time yet.” The Blade members follow their Olkari guide and they travel into the base. The walls are dimly lit by softly glowing green lights and Olkari of all ages clog the hallways branching from the main one. “Ryner is waiting for you there.” Says their guide, pointing toward a large metal door at the end of the corridor.

   Keith nods and walks through the door. The interior looks strikingly like the bridge of a ship with its wide frontal windows and center console. At the console stands Ryner, the leader of the Olkari, and - Keith stops. He feels the world come to a halt around him as he stares, can feel his heart hammer against his ribs, barely registering Lotor’s gasp.

   “Pidge.” Keith breathes and his mask phases away. Pidge looks up from the console and her green eyes widen suspiciously.

   “Keith..?” She asks shakily before stepping away from Ryner.

   The two rush towards each other and embrace in a crash of bodies. Pidge clings to him tightly and buries her face in his chest, “I thought you were dead..!” she hiccups, sobbing into his suit.

   Keith gives a choked laugh, “Me, too.” He hugs her tightly for a moment longer before pulling away and looking at her fully. She's taller now, but not by much. Her hair is still short, shorter now than it was back then, and she's wearing a sleeveless grey bodysuit under a pair of green shorts, a utility belt hanging off her hips.

   “You look like shit.” Pidge laughs and reaches up to touch his scar and examine his pointed ears.

   “You have no idea.”

   “As touching as this reunion is, we really must get off this planet.” Lotor says, though a small grin pulls at his lips.

   Pidge snorts and punches Lotor in the arm, “Hello to you, too, Lotor.” She turns back to Ryner and the console, “But he's right.”

   “We have plenty of room on my ship -" Keith starts.

   “Your ship?”

   “My ship.” He says with a grin and Pidge nods thoughtfully. “There's enough space for all the Olkari here.”

   Ryner speaks then, shifting the focus of the room, “That is perfect. We truly appreciate your hospitality.” They share a nod and she continues, “There are few of us left, but we are willing to assist in your efforts any way we can. Let us begin this ‘move’, of sorts, then we will sit down and speak on other matters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to give a big shout-out to my best friend, ryokochu-michi, for proofreading for me as I went!
> 
> I've been sitting on this fic for about a month and I'm honestly extremely excited to finish it. I'm planning some smut next chapter so, leave some love and you'll get something really good!


	2. Time To Rebuild

“How did you survive?”

They're sitting comfortably in one of the ship’s lounge rooms, Pidge across from Keith with her legs crossed. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “Apparently Kolivan placed a tracker in my suit before the final battle. When they found me, I was barely alive. My leg was gone and I was bleeding internally.” he answers. “They didn't know if I was going to make it. It took three weeks for me to come to.”

Pidge shakes her head and leans against the back of the couch, “Wow. And I thought I had it bad.” She rests her head against the cushion and sighs. “Green saved me. I don't know how, but she did. She took me to the Olkari’s hideout and then just.. Disappeared.”

“Do you think anyone else made it?” The Blade leader asks, hopeful.

“No…”

“How do you kn-"

“Because I buried them, Keith.” That sentence hits him like a freight train and his head spins. “I went back and.. And found everyone.. Everyone but you. I thought you'd been taken by the Empire, but I guess I was wrong.”

They fall into silence as he ingests her words; he didn't think anyone survived, but he didn't want to believe it.

“I'm sorry, Keith.” Pidge mumbles, placing her hand on his arm.

He shakes his head solemnly, “I-it’s fine. I knew, I just… Didn't want to think about it.”

“Keith.” He looks up at his friend, “What happened to you? After that day?” Her eyes gaze at the scar on his clouded left eye.

Keith takes a shaky breath and runs a hand through his hair, “Bit of a long story.” he says. “After the Blade rescued me it took weeks to wake up, like I said. Even then I wasn't completely well. My leg had been replaced and I had to learn to walk all over again. Months of physical therapy...”

 

_“How many times must we do this?”_

_“As many times as it takes to move properly. It would be suicide to rush through your recovery.”_

_“What if I didn't want to recover?!” Keith yells, shoving Plax away from him and bracing against the wall, “I was supposed to die then, but Kolivan decided I was ‘too valuable’ to the Blade! I should have died then.” he growls._

_“Keith, he only did what was right.”_

_“No.” He spits, “He was only thinking of himself.” Keith can feel the angry tears at his eyes and panic build behind his chest. He leans away from the wall and staggers toward the door._

_“Wait -"_

_“We’re done.” He limps his way into the hall and down toward his chambers, finally letting the tears fall when he is hidden behind the doors. How many times had he cried alone? How many more times will it happen? He curses his bionic leg and slides down to sit, to curl over his right knee. This life is torture. Spending day after day under constant supervision to ensure his survival. To ensure he doesn't take his own life. The thought had been there, nagging at the back of his mind. Join Shiro, like it should have been. Keith takes a shuddering breath and leans his head back against the door._

_“Again.”_

_Keith grits his teeth and kicks forward with his left leg. Sweat drips from his nose and soaks his hair from hours of training. Kolivan watches the progress with a stern gaze, forcing Keith harder every day, expediting his healing process to an almost dangerous extent. Though he can walk normally again, he still has a long way to fighting properly, and that's what Kolivan needs. Panting, Keith plants his foot back on the floor and a searing pain strikes him like lightning, radiating from where the metal meets skin. He screams, falling to the floor to grip and claw at the metal, frantic for the pain to ebb. Kolivan is rushing down to him when his vision fades to black._

_“He is unstable, Kolivan.” Comes a harsh, dull voice. Keith isn't sure who it is. “His body could be rejecting the prosthetic, or poisoning his bloodstream.”_

_“The boy’s recovery is vital to our mission. He will be pushed as necessary.” Kolivan replies. “Make it work.” His receding footsteps echo through the room as he leaves._

_Keith feels himself slipping back into unconsciousness when he hears the other Blade sigh and repeat bitterly, “‘Make it work’.”_

_Red warning lights within the Galra cruiser paint the walls an eerie color, staining the inside of the ship. The Blades’ cover is blown. They rush about the ship, bringing down sentries and Galra officers to get back to their own vessel. Keith dodges past two sentries, leaping onto a third to plunge his blade into the metal. Another Blade follows suit, taking out the previous two. The two are nearly through the cruiser when Keith’s companion is knocked through the air. He skids to a stop and notices a familiar face - “Sendak.” He growls. The half-breed activates his Luxite blade and charges the Galra Commander in front of him._

_Sendak’s arm returns to its glowing socket in a flash, using it for defense from the attack. He pushes against Keith and violently throws him back. Keith lands awkwardly, trying not to put too much pressure on his prosthetic, before charging again and sliding beneath Sendak’s legs, slicing the Commander’s calf. The large Galra falls to his knee with a growl and sends his arm out to catch Keith, clutching him tightly in the metal grip. A terrifying, toothy grin pulls at his lips as he breaks Keith’s face plate and slices down through his left eye._

_“What do we have here?” Sendak snarls, “The last of the Voltron Paladins.” His grip tightens and Keith can feel several bones in his ribs snap, “I'm going to enjoy killing you, half-breed.”_

_Before Keith can protest and fight his way out, Sendak is hit and drops him to the ground. Keith watches through one eye as Kolivan wrestles with Sendak, trying to get the upper hand. The young Blade tries to stand and help, but quickly clutches at his ribs, seeing spots and gasping. His leader kicks Sendak in the gut, thrusting him back, before standing and pulling out his blade._

_“So,” Sendak says, standing, “You're protecting the half-breed. How noble.” he grins. “The Galra Empire will grow strong once again and nothing you do will stop it!” The Commander roars and clashes with Kolivan’s blade, grasping it with his metal arm and throwing the Blade leader against the wall._

_Kolivan pulls himself back up, then staggers and coughs, blood trickling from between his lips. He looks to Keith and shouts, “Run, Keith!”_

_The young Blade watches as Sendak plunges Kolivan’s own blade through his chest and the world becomes silent. Through his bloodsoaked vision, he watches his leader and mentor fall._

 

“Shortly after my recovery Kolivan was killed on a mission and I was appointed the new leader of the Marmora. We've been doing all we can since then to bring down the Empire.”

“And Lotor?”

“I found him shortly after my appointment as leader. He'd been hiding within the empire as a captain in Yret. I almost didn't recognize him with his hair gone, but when we destroyed the outpost, he requested to rejoin our efforts. Naturally, I agreed.”

Pidge sighs and crosses her arms, “This is a mess. Again.” she mumbles. “How are we going to win now?”

Keith shifts and stands, “Because we have the upper hand. Come, I have something to show you.” He says and leads her to a lone hanger in the center of the ship. There are no other Blades or guards, or even ships. He hesitates at the hanger door and looks down at Pidge, “This stays between us. It took me years to find it and if anyone knew about it - well, let's just say there would be no fight with the Empire afterwards. I've only been able to hide it by placing a DNA reader on the door.”

Pidge nods and, as the door opens, her mouth does too, “No way..” she breathes. They step inside and close the door.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright, everyone. It's time we strike. With Pidge and the Olkari behind us again, we can secure the location for our new base. The battle plans are simple: get in, place the bombs, and get out. No getting caught, no going off on your own. We need to bring down the Galra in this area.” Keith motions to a point within the Trygax system, “Once it's clear, we and the Olkari will begin construction.” He says. “Pidge, I need you to locate all the Galra ships and map out our best course of action. The Blade will handle the rest.” Pidge nods and begins tapping away on her screen. Keith stiffens when he feels an unmistakable spark of heat in his core. He fumbles and curses under his breath.

“Keith?” Pidge asks from her screen.

He shakes his head, “It's nothing.” he says tersely. “Ryner, where are we on the construction time frame?”

“I believe we can build this base within a pheobe or two.” She responds, thumbing through the schematics.

“Great, then we should take-” He cuts short and gasps, grabbing at his abdomen. Ryner and Pidge look up at him with concern.

Heat begins to spread like a wildfire through his lower stomach and he backs away from the central console. He mumbles an apology to them, before turning and sprinting towards his room. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ His breath hitches when he feels slick run down the back of his thighs and he slides into the hallway where his room is. Trembling fingers tap in the code to open the doors and he practically falls over the threshold. He's already panting, the effects of full-blown heat coursing through his body. _Why did it happen so suddenly? Usually there's a pre-heat to warn me!_ There's a strong clenching of his core that makes him groan and lean against the wall. _Fuck this Galra anatomy._

“ _Master Keith_ ,” The comm next to him calls, “ _Is everything well_?”

“S-send in Lotor. **Now**.” He manages to reply through his teeth.

Keith pushes off the wall and practically tears his Blade suit off before he hits the mattress. It's plush, but not enough to satisfy him, and he busies himself with gathering pillows and blankets to build a nest. He whimpers and tenses when another wave of heat hits him. _Fuck, Lotor, hurry up._ He pants and buries into the fresh nest, reaching between his legs to dip his fingers into his dripping hole. Slick slides down the back of his thigh as his fingers make contact with the opening, and he moans. The blankets cling to his damp skin and he's whimpering when the door slides open.

“Keith?” Lotor calls, eyeing the nest sitting in the center of the bed, “Did you start your heat?” he asks. As if he has to - there's heat scent _pouring_ out of Keith at this point. Lotor receives a choked sob as a response and he locks the door before striding towards the bed, disrobing as he approaches. He stands before the nest and asks, “May I come in?” Even in this situation, he has manners befit his royal lineage.

The half-Galra nods meekly and Lotor shuffles in behind him. Keith’s purpling skin is hot to the touch so he releases some calming pheromones and strokes the sweaty black locks of Keith’s hair. Claws dig into his shoulders as the Blade leader turns to face him and pushes his nose against Lotor’s scent gland, purring as he slots his mouth over it to inhale the calming lavender odor. He relaxes slightly, but the fire under his skin rages and his head is foggy with desire.

“Shit, you're hot.” Lotor mumbles as he slides his hands across Keith’s back. The action sends a shiver down his spine. Lotor takes a deep breath of the sickly-sweet heat scent and can feel his erection straining against his stomach. He continues to touch every inch of Keith’s skin in an attempt to soothe the raging inferno beneath.

“L-Lotor, please.” Keith whines, rolling his hips down to brush against Lotor’s cock, then he pulls his mouth from his scent gland to pant against his collar bone. There's slick coating his thighs and some dripping onto the sheets as he shivers at the feeling of Lotor’s member against him. But that's not what he wants. He needs the Galra inside him now.

As if reading his mind, Lotor growls, finally succumbing to the begging, and flips Keith around. He pushes his chest to the mattress and yanks his hips back, which pushes a strangled gasp from the raven-haired man. Lining himself up, Lotor slams home inside Keith, the slick making it all too easy. Keith cries out and claws at the blankets, trying to pull away and press back at the same time. He can feel the ridges at the shaft’s base pressing and rubbing at his insides, can feel the tapered tip press right against his second barrier.

“Tight.” Lotor growls, digging his fingers into the flesh of Keith’s hips, before pulling out and sliding back in with an increasing pace. He relishes in the sounds bubbling out of Keith’s mouth and he can feel his breath coming out in short puffs. This isn't going to last long. Lotor reaches over and grabs a fistful of Keith’s hair to arch his back and pull him up off the mattress. His mouth hangs open, lips glistening with saliva, and he moans loudly as Lotor fucks up into him roughly. With one hand in his hair and the other gripping onto his hip, Lotor presses his mouth against Keith’s neck and inhales his scent with a groan. He smells like sweat and heat, but also a lingering bite of cinnamon from his natural odor. He pulls away and bites onto his hand - he won't bite Keith.

“Kn-knot,” Keith begs, reaching back to grip onto Lotor’s hair, “Please - please, Lotor - Ahh!”

“F-fuck.” The Galra’s knot swells on command and catches on Keith’s rim as he thrusts into him. The younger man is writhing in his arms as the knot stretches his walls, making him see stars. He cries out and goes rigid as he cums onto Lotor’s dick, walls constricting in waves. Lotor snarls and bites into his own flesh as he drives into Keith once more, breaching the second barrier and sealing them with his knot. The flood of warm semen filling his insides makes Keith mewl and lean back against Lotor, shaking.

The two stay like that a moment to catch their breath before Lotor lays them on their sides. Keith groans and rotates his hips to press on the knot inside him, making Lotor gasp and buck into him, clearly not satisfied enough. He whimpers and does it again, seeking more relief. Lotor growls and grinds against his ass, then reaches down and rubs Keith’s nipples. He moans and, with the stimulation on both sides, cums again in seconds. The young man sighs and finally goes boneless in Lotor’s arms.

“Better?” Keith nods weakly, looking positively wrecked, and feels lips on his neck. “Good. Your heat came faster than expected.”

“There was no pre-heat.”

Lotor hums and mouths at Keith’s gland, “I couldn't smell it, either, until you called me in.” His fingers stroke down the young man’s arm, enjoying the soft purple tint his skin’s taken on. It only ever does this in heat. He can feel Keith’s breathing slow as he falls asleep and his brow furrows. This is their arrangement: Lotor spends Keith’s heat with him and nothing more. No feelings, no bonding. And it kills him - makes his heart clench in ways he never experienced, not even with Allura. He sighs and presses his nose into Keith’s hair before curling around him to sleep.

Keith wakes several times through the night seeking relief, Lotor offering it to him happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to ryokochu-michi for the read-through!
> 
> A little anatomy info on Keith:  
> Since he is only half-Galra, he only gets heats once every few years. At 28-29 years old, most of his heats had started with a preheat, but this one didn't. Because of his stress and lack of sleep, his heat just sort of happens.  
> Also, at 20 he went through his second "coming of age" where his physiology completely changed. His human penis is now the equivalent of an elongated clitoris.  
> And, yes, he is blind in his left eye.
> 
> I totally feel bad for the amount of angst in this chapter, what with the flashbacks and one-sided pining (poor Lotor), but I love it anyway. This was originally going to be much longer, but I decided to cut it in half and add another chapter. Let's just see how well I can stick to my plot lmao.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and tell me what you think!


End file.
